Descendants: Yugioh A2Z
by thetimewalker2237
Summary: Part of my Descendants series, where I explore the future of our favorite fictional universes. This story is the future of Yugioh, sometime after Zexal. Basically like all the other series: a group of duelists get swept into mystical happenings that try to take over the world. Follow Yuri and her Redeemers as they fight for the world title and to save their world!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not quite sure what happened, but for some reason this story was really messed up when I reread it. So I decided to just redo it and repost it. It let me change some things. Hopefully it's better now. **

**This is part of my "Descendants" Series, where I explore the future of our favorite fictional universes. This is supposed to be the next series of Yu-gi-oh, sometime after Zexal. I based a lot of it on the 5-D's ideas, with turbo duels. This is pretty much all my own ideas, except the general themes and some cards aren't mine. They're Konami's I think. There will be an ancient, evil force trying to take over the world, leaving the fate of mankind in the outcome of a children's card game, but not in this chapter. Tell me what you think of the ideas, and also if this should be in a different category. I'm not sure if it should be here. A lot of the cards are my own design. The unpronounceable ones are based on Kanifan mythology. **

**Just as a note, I named the protagonist Yuri before I knew what that meant. I just picked a Yu- name to go with the Yugi, Yusei, Yuma idea. But now that I know what Yuri means on a site like this, you know what, maybe I'll go with it…**

* * *

_Freedom!_

The temporary bliss rushed through the cyclist as she sped down the freeway, the wind blowing the red hair that snuck out from under her helmet. The roar of the wind overpowered the sounds of the rock/metal music blaring from the radio. Her bike was decked out with self-designed dragon decor. With the decorative wings on the sides and with the speed she was going, no one would be surprised if she had started to fly off the freeway.

From behind her, she heard the familiar sound of the police siren and the blue and red flashes in her rearview mirror.

"Fudge monkeys!" she cursed to herself, "Not again!"

The bike cop pulled her over slowly. The officer took off his helmet as he approached the cyclist, revealing a worn face with a large scar on one side.

"Geez Yuri, this makes what? Your 3rd speeding ticket this month?" the officer asked sarcastically.

"Hello to you too, Dad," Yuri replied as she pulled off her helmet, revealing a beautiful face topped with deep red hair. "I know what you're going to say, so you can skip the speech. I'm grounded for a month, right?"

"You always were a bright girl," her father replied. As he began to write up the ticket, a group of motorcycles raced by him. The cyclists all wielded paintball-guns, which they fired at the officer before they sped away.

"That darn Pain Gang! Aaaarrrggghhh!" the officer raged, his uniform covered in red paint. "I'm gona get those guys if I got-Yuri! Go straight to school!" he said as he sped off after the gangsters.

"Well it wasn't like I was going anywhere else," Yuri replied to herself as she sped off down the streets of Mahoning City. This town was once known as Crime City because of the huge poverty levels and the things people did to survive because of that. The Pain Gang was the last vestige of that forgotten era. More of an annoyance then any real threat though. _At least they kept him from checking my ride,_ Yuri thought, remembering the contraband she had in a secret compartment, underneath her schoolwork.

* * *

Cut to the Mahoning Academy. As she parked, her eyes caught sight of a duel runner she hadn't seen here before. A rather plain looking one, white with strange black swirls that looked like it might mean something in a different language. She had heard there was supposed to be a new kid coming to school. Maybe (s)he could be the duelist she was looking for?

When she entered the school, she saw Jordan, the local bully (whose bright red hair was styled into large spikes that could easily be mistaken for fire), was harassing some boy she didn't recognize (the new kid?), holding his deck just out of reach.

"Now let me explain how things work here. I'm in charge here. What I say goes. You give me what I want when I want it, no one gets hurt," Jordan ranted to the unidentified kid. Behind him, a fist hit a locker, making a loud noise. Jordan turned to see Yuri with a very determined, and annoyed, look on her face.

"Give the kid his stuff back, Jordan!" Yuri demanded.

"Or what? What'ya gona do 'bout it?" Jordan queried.

"Me? _I_ probably couldn't do anything against you. You could beat me up pretty bad," she responded, "but you know, my _dad_ is a cop, and if _someone_ was to hurt his_ precious _little girl, that someone would probably get into big trouble."

Seeing he was beaten; Jordan started to concede, when he came up with an idea to save his skin.

"Well, Yuri, why don't we settle this like gentlemen," said Jordan. He quickly realized that that sounded awkward talking to a female, "Err, gentle_people_. Since we are arguing over a deck, why don't we duel for it?"

"Why would I do that? What could be in that for me?" Yuri asked.

"If I win, I get his deck and go free. If you win, I give his deck back and go to the office quietly," Jordan bargained.

"And you have to be Carrie for a whole day," Yuri added to the list of conditions. Carrie was the school mascot, a big fluffy red cardinal. While Jordan obviously wasn't happy about the last one, the terms were accepted and the match begun. They both happened to have their duel disks on, so they just dueled were they stood. Being real life, they activated their disks and gazers without any flare, or narrating their motions every second. They agreed to use the old 4000 life point system to save time because first block was only in 6 minutes.

"I'll go first," Jordan said. He drew a card, and did not exclaim that he was drawing a card. Seriously, you can play the game without talking at all if you had to. Why do they all narrate their motions on the show?

"I summon 'Tao Taurus' (1700atk/1200def)," exclaimed Jordan. So he had to narrate a little. A large red bull with cartoonish sized horns appeared in the hallway between the two duelists. He equipped the bull with 'Malevolent Nuzzler' and 'Mage Power' and placed the rest of his hand face down, allowing the numbers to express themselves (4900atk/1200def).

Yuri was unphased. She drew and activated 'Supermassive Dark Hole' without a word. She took off her duel gazer so the bright light of the card would not hurt her eyesight. Everything on the field was utterly devastated. Jordan freaked out at the sight. Both of their life points were reduced by 3000, as per the effect, leaving each with 1000 points. She then simply placed a card on the field, summoning 'Alpha Draco: Titanium Arm' (1700atk/800def). The creature that appeared was a medium sized dragon with hammers instead of hands. She signaled the attack by pointing at her opponent, which sent the dragon into a frenzy as the hologram swiped at Jordan, reducing his life points to 0.

"Could you please hand that man his deck back?" Yuri asked her defeated opponent. He was stunned enough to concede and hand the kid his deck back, then walked to the office to turn himself in.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the kid thanked his savior at the return of his possessions.

"Don't mention it," replied Yuri, then smiled, "I just like to annoy bullies."

"I have to make it up to you somehow, uh," he paused, "um what was your name again?"

"Yuri. Seriously don't worry about it," she replied, "and what was your name?"

"Alex. But there has to be a way I can make it up to you for helping me out like that. Something. Anything?" Alex begged.

"No you really don't need to-" she began, but then 2 and 2 put themselves together in her head, "Wait, was that duel runner out there in the parking lot yours?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, unsure where this was going.

"Well, then, you can thank me with a turbo duel tonight at the stadium," Yuri suggested as the bell rang for class.

"Wait! When? And how do I get in? It's closed!" Alex asked as Yuri sped off to class

"Met me in the parking lot at 9. I'll find a way in," Yuri called over her shoulder as they both went to class. Class was boring, as usual. In case you were wondering, this is not a duel academy. Just an ordinary school. How can you even have a duel themed school anyway? Is Yu-gi-oh really that complicated that we have to send kids to a specialized school for them to learn how to play?

First block was history. After getting lost for a moment, Alex came into a small class room to see Yuri gossiping intently with a rather buff girl. They stopped talking abruptly when they noticed him standing in the doorway. He could tell by their expression that they had been talking about him. Somewhat awkwardly, he made his way to the only empty seat, which happened to be right in front of Yuri and right next to the buff girl. Said girl decided to introduce herself before Alex was able to ask Yuri the questions he wanted to ask.

"Hey, I'm Cora," she said cheerfully, "You must be the new kid. Alex, right? Welcome to Mahoning City! Yuri told me what happened with Jordan" she took a pause to move a long lock of her raven-black hair, much darker than Alex's, out of her face, then her voice changed from compassionate to annoyed, "That kid's a bastard. I hope they expel him, like the rest of his Pain Gang have been." All of that came out before he could even reply with to the hello.

Before he could make any reply, the teacher got up and scolded them for talking, and began the lesson with a reminder about a field trip to the local history museum later that week. Alex tried occasionally to look behind him and ask Yuri questions, but every time he turned around her head turned a different way, blatantly avoiding his gaze, occasionally cheeks blushing as red as her hair. Alex's teenage, hormone-filled mind construed this as her attempt at staring and trying to not be detected. His ego got a good boost, but he never got his questions answered.

* * *

Well the day went on and 9 o'clock rolled around. Alex left for the stadium with only a little taunting from his sister about getting a date on his first day of school, which he assured her it wasn't, to which she replied with a sarcastic "Sure." Alex's face was red with blush as he left. Yuri was able to sneak out past her father very easily; out the window and walk the bike down the block before staring it. Cora and some more of Yuri's friends showed up to watch, which added to the awkward feeling Alex already had.

"So how do we get in?" Alex asked the assorted kids.

"Right through the front door," replied a blonde girl who wouldn't get off her bike (a white and yellow streaked trike), whom Yuri told him was called Alicia.

"Relax, man," said a guy, Doug, who looked like he hadn't bathed in a month, with a bike to match, "it's not that obvious."

"It is that strait forward, though," said Cora, her face and exposed arms smudged with what looked like engine grease. Her bike looked almost hand-made, with some steam-punk stuff thrown on for flare, although some parts looked integral to the operation of the machine.

They approached what looked like an old alley near the stadium. One of them pushed a pile of garbage cans, revealing a hole in the wall.

"Secret passage for the motorists to enter without the fan mobs," explained Yuri

They went through an area that slightly resembled a sewer tunnel in the darkness but eventually opened into the team garage in the stadium. The locals immediately moved to a corner of the garage decorated with team colors, red and yellow, and a symbol that was an 'R' with angel wings on it. Alex also noticed then that all the other bikes had the same symbol on them.

"Wait a sec. Are you guys a duel team?" Alex asked, putting the clues together.

"You figured it out," said Yuri, feigning surprise, "Yup. We're the Redeemers. Still want a duel against a pro?"

"Do you think I would miss this opportunity," Alex replied, convincingly feigning confidence, although his heart beat quicken as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

They moved their bikes to the starting line and started the duel software and visors, though leaving the stadium lights off, dueling by headlight instead. The 'Speed World' field spell spread its psychedelic colors over the tract. Count down: 3…2…1…They sped off, starting the duel.

"You go first," offered Yuri, over the roar of the wind.

"Alright," Alex accepted. He drew and stared at his cards, trying to keep them from flying out of his hands (speed counters: 1 each). He set a card and summoned 'The Undefeatable Karid' (1250atk/1850def) in attack mode. A cardinal stylized with the same kind of pattern as on his bike appeared flying next to him.

"I'll end my turn with that," Alex said, "but since I end my turn, Karid's effect activates and it gets an Omega counter. Your move." An Omega sign appeared over the cardinal. He breathed the wind in heavily and finally started to ask the questions that had been nagging him since he met her, "So can I ask why you wanted to duel me, even when you barely know who I am?"

Yuri shrugged and then answered without much emotion or thought, "Test out the new kid, give you a warm, Mahoning City welcome, you know that kinda stuff." She drew and planed her move (speed counters: 2 each). She summoned 'Alpha Draco: Copper Claw' (1400atk/100def), a smallish dragon with orange claws. To be courteous, she explained her next move.

"Since I normal summoned an Alpha Draco card, I can now special summon 'Alpha Draco: Tin Plating' (400atk/1000def) from my hand" she explained. The dragon was smaller and less shiny than the first one. "And because of its effect, we both take 500 damage." Metal shards seemed to erupt from the dragon, showering both players as their life points ticked away (Both 7500). "Copper, attack!" She commanded, as the dragon jumped at the cardinal.

"Not so fast!" Alex countered, as they turned a sharp bend, "I activate my trap, 'The Undefeatable Skerv.' It's a trap monster so it special summons itself in attack mode (250atk/1050def)." A stylized squirrel appeared.

The squirrel did not stop the attack, however, and the cardinal hologram was shatter into little pieces and Alex's life points decreased by 150 to 7350.

"Fat lot of good that did," Yuri chuckled.

"It was useful," countered Alex, "Cause now Skerv gets Karid's Omega counter." The Omega symbol moved to over the squirrel's head.

"Uh, ok," responded Yuri, not sure of the point of that, "still, Tin, attack the squirrel." The other dragon slashed at the squirrel, and although the attack did reduce Alex's life points by 150 (to 7100), the squirrel still stood after the attack. "Huh? Why's it still there?"

"Skerv cannot be destroyed in battle as long as it has a counter on it," Alex explained.

"Well, ok. I'll set a card and my turn's done, then," Yuri replied.

"My turn, then," Alex said. He drew and studied his hand (speed counters: 3 each). He tributed 'The Undefeatable Skerv' to summon 'The Undefeatable Mohmorahn' in defense mode, per its effect (1050atk/2250def). A large dog appeared running on the tract next to his bike.

"Now I discard my 'The Undefeatable Zhar' to place an Alpha counter on Mohmorahn." An Alpha symbol appeared above the dog. He set two cards and ended his turn, causing the dog's effect to activate, making an Omega counter appear over it (in case you are lost, most 'Undefeatable' monsters get an Alpha counter during the Standby phase and an Omega counter during the End phase). "So, um, your bike looks cool," Alex tried again to spark a conversation.

"Cora makes custom decals for the team," Yuri answered, then went straight back to the game. She drew (speed counters: 4 each) and clicked the button to activate her trap, 'Dragon's Heart', and let Alex read the card before the cool effects started. There was weird whirlpool-like thing that sucked up her monsters. They fused, fusion summoning 'Alpha Draco: Bronze' (1200atk/2500def, level 5) in defense mode, a much larger dragon, with bronze wings that looked like shields.

"Since Bronze was summoned successfully, he summons a 'Bronze Token' (0atk/1900def) in defense mode." The dragon looked like it barfed up an egg, which then hatched into a little baby version of the parent. "Now I tribute the 'Bronze Token' to summon 'Alpha Draco: Silver Soul' (2450atk/1350def, level 5)" The baby dragon disappeared, replaced by an oriental, silver colored dragon.

"To finish off the move, I overlay my two level 5 's to Xyz summon "Alpha Draco: Technetium (2100atk/1400def, rank 5)!" The two dragons started to glow, enveloped in the light, compressing into small spheres that started to orbit. A portal seemed to form from the whirlwind created by the orbiting monsters, out of which a much more fearsome, fire-spewing dragon emerged. "I'll just boost up Technetium by using an overlay unit," the dragon ate an orbiting sphere and grew in power to 2600atk, "And then attack!"

* * *

The battle raged, the tides turning back and forth constantly throughout, casual conversation forced in in between turns as Alex attempted to learn more about this new town, and the new people. Yuri won in the end, but just barely, a counter move turning a sure defeat into a victory, as in she played 'Magic Cylinders.' As they braked into the garage, the bystanders were discussing something, but shut up as Alex came in. Yuri huddled with her friends and discussed something, leaving Alex without a clue.

"Alex," Yuri said after the group un-huddled, "Have you heard of the World Dueling Championship?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be in this town this summer, right?" Alex answered.

"Yeah," Cora responded, in her usual fast pace, "Well, we want to join the competition."

"But it sounds like there is a problem," Alex conjectured.

"We have 4 people on our team," Doug answered, raising 4 fingers as a visual, "But we need 5 people on a team to join." He raised a 5th.

"Wait a second," Alex figured it out, "You guys want me to join your team?" nods from the group, "Why me? I'm just some random kid you just met today."

"For one: you held your own against Yuri," Alicia answered, still on her duel runner for some reason, "You have to be a pretty good duelist to keep up with her." Yuri seemed to like the compliment.

"And also, the only other turbo duelists around here are all in that stupid Pain Gang," Cora chimed in. Alex still seemed a little skeptical.

"All right, we're going to have to convince him," Yuri said, "Alicia, do you think you could show him why we are trying to win?" Alicia moaned slightly in annoyance at being used as a bargaining chip, but started to move off her duel runner, revealing that her bike concealed a wheelchair. Alex was surprised to say the least.

"I got into accident a while ago," Alicia explained, "There is a surgery that can fix it, though."

"But we don't have enough money," Doug added.

"The prize money from the championship would be enough to pay for it," Cora added.

"And if we don't win, we all promised to sell our duel runners to help pay for the surgery," Yuri finished.

"Wow," Alex said, eyes moving over the united team, "You guys must really be a team. I think I would be honored to be a part of your team."

"Wahoo!" and similar cheers rang from the old members of the team. The team was now complete, and they could now fully chase their dreams, and hopefully help their friend gain back what had been lost.

"This is just great!" Yuri exclaimed, draping her arms over the shoulders of Cora and Alex, "We ought to celebrate! Doug, Music!" Doug complied, back-flipping over his bike to get to the controls, just 'cause. A few buttons and dials hit, and music that was somewhere between Rock and Metal started blaring out of the elaborate sound system built into his bike, hidden by decals that could easily be mistaken for moss or pond-scum. His bike really looked like he found it at the bottom of a swamp.

Yuri moved toward her own parked bike, swaying in time to the music. As she bent down to take something out of the storage compartment, her rear happened to be pointed directly at Alex, who, being a teenage boy, could not pull his eyes away from the sight. The action quickly earned him a slap from Alicia as soon as she noticed, nearly knocking him over. "Don't you dare stare at her ass!" she almost screamed at him.

"Don't yell, Alicia, it's alright," Yuri said calmly, thankful the blush on her face couldn't be seen by the rest of the team. She then added, as a joke, yet partly seductive, "He can look, but don't touch." Alex instantly blushed, while Alicia just fumed. Yuri finally pulled all the mystery material out of her bike and displayed the glass bottles to her team proudly. "Tequila! Got it from my dad's cabinet this morning. It's pretty good." They could see one of the bottles was less than half-full.

The other Redeemers just stared at her, unsure what to do. Finally Doug stepped up and said with disappointment in his voice "Dude, really? You know you should know by now that you shouldn't mess with that stuff." He held his hand out, seemingly asking for the bottle. His cold eyes stared into hers; she returned the gaze with a longing puppy-eye look, hoping to break his stance and make him relent, but his gaze never faltered.

"Oh, Fine!" Yuri finally relented, albeit angrily, handing Doug the bottles. He casually tossed them over his shoulder into a well-placed trash can. Doug took a big breath and yelled, "Now let's get this party started!" in such a comedic fashion that was almost the opposite of his behavior just moments before. As a new song came on, Doug started break-dancing in a wild, would-humiliate-anybody-to-death-except-that-guy way.

Alex silently observed the teammates party, each of their quirks very prominent, the whole time, his thoughts echoed one main question, _What have I gotten myself into?_

The party lasted a few hours. They setup a training schedule to meet every day to practice. They all went home around midnight, got scolded by their parents for being out so late (Yuri was officially grounded for the rest of her natural life), and slept and dreamed of the upcoming tournament.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the new Series? Questions? Comments? Ideas? Anything? Please review. And be specific. I don't want, "That was good," or "That was horrible," or lame stuff like that. Tell me exactly what you liked about it or if you didn't like it, tell me what I can do to improve. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. pain, part 1

**This was in the normal Yugioh category, but after some consideration, I moved it to 5Ds, with all the turbo duels and all. I'm trying to make this more realistic to our world than the show, but a children's card game will still determine the fate of the world. But the Redeemers will also be able to kick butt, literally. **

**I decided to make some of the cards I wrote about. If you want to look at them, go to yugico dot com and look up my username (same as here). Alex's cards are the Undefeatables and Yuri's are the Alpha Draco. Sorry if they don't match up exactly to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, though since I'm not really using any copy written (copywrote?) stuff, I don't really need to say that, do I?**

* * *

Life Points**:**

Alicia: 3800

Doug: 1200

Alicia was definitely winning. Higher life points, her boss monster out ('Aurora Vengeance' (2800atk/3200def)), and she was going so much faster that she was on the other side of the stadium from Doug's dirty old duel runner. It looked like he drove it through the sewers daily to get it that dirty.

"Vengeance, finish him off!" Alicia commanded. The glowing angel crossed the stadium to attack her opponent.

"Not so fast!" Doug replied, with a grin on his face. He activated his trap, 'Mirror Force' and blew the angel up in her tracks.

"A 'Mirror Force!'" she complained, "A stinkin' 'Mirror Force!'"

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" he replied, and shut of the com since Alicia was throwing a fit.

In the garage, Yuri and Alex were watching the practice duel, while Cora was fiddling with some techy thing. She would talk to herself out loud, explaining what she was doing to the air, but no one really understood anything she was saying. Alex had enough of wondering what she was doing and decided to find out.

"What _are_ you working on?" he asked. She was surprised he would be interested with the tech side of things.

"Well, you know how duel disks used to use actual holograms to show duels, not just pictures on these funny glasses?" she asked, indicating the augmented reality visor.

"Yeah, that was one history class I didn't sleep through actually," he replied humorously, "didn't they occasionally come to life and destroy buildings or something?"

"Supposedly," she said skeptically, "But anyway, I'm trying to make my own hologram generator."

"Well cool!" Alex responded, "You want some help with that?"

"Well, actually, yeah. I could use another set of hands." She admitted. She started explain some technical details. Alex kept up easily, while Yuri, who was kind of eavesdropping, had to turn back to the duel because of the techno-babble. She was jealous of their technical know-how and how they worked together. She turned back to the duel. Doug was making a come-back. Before Alicia could make her next move, however, a strange black motorcycle randomly appeared on the track. Then four other bikes appeared. Pain Gang's bikes.

They surrounded Doug on all sides, trying to get him to crash. The jostled him this way and that, and finally got his bike to swerve and crash into the guard wall.

A few moments later, his parachute deployed. Yes, Doug put an ejector seat on his bike. Go figure. Alicia came to a halt outside the garage, as everyone came out to see what had happened. Then, Pain Gang came towards them as a wall of bikes. Jordan floated down right next to his team, conveniently.

At the lead of the group was Will. His hair-do could easily be mistaken for a porcupine. His duel-runner was even decked out with sharp objects. On his right was Jordan, the flame-headed bully. His duel runner was also flame themed. As Alex looked at the gang, he realized that all of them had hair-dos that matched their bike, and had to wonder which they changed to match the other.

Will spoke up, "This stadium is ours now! Get out or we'll make you!"

Yuri stepped up, "You can't just make us leave!"

The gang laughed at that. "Oh, yes we can!" was Will's response. He got off his bike and activated his duel disk, which looked like a sword coming out of his wrist.

"You gona duel us for the stadium?" Alex asked. The gang just laughed harder.

"He thinks we're gona Duel them!" Will laughed extra hard, "No we aren't going to duel you!" He swiped at a nearby pipe with his duel sword, and cut clean through it. The rest of the Pain Gang activated their duel weapons. Jordan's was, surprisingly, a flame-thrower. One guy's turned into a buzz saw, and the other two were different types of guns. They all pointed their weapons at the Redeemers; Will rushed Yuri, grabbed her by the hair, and positioned his blade so its point was touching her throat.

"This stadium is ours!" Will proclaimed, his face contorted with an evil smirk, "Leave now if you want to live!"

The Redeemers slowly backed away. Will release his hold on Yuri, knocking her down in the process. She got up and brushed herself off, before grabbing her bike and retreating. They walked their bikes down the tunnel (Doug's was missing some pieces, though) and retreated to Cora's house to regroup.

* * *

"What the bleep was that about!" Alex complained, as Cora was helping Doug fix his bike, "Who were those guys?"

"Pain Gang," Yuri answered plainly, "They've always been jerks, but they've never been real dangerous."

"Not until today at least," Alicia added, "where the hell did they get those weird weapons? Will looked like he was gona kill you back there." She said to their leader.

"I can't stand being pushed around like that!" Yuri finally blew a gasket, yelling with all her pent up anger, "I can't stand it! We have to do something about this! We have to get the stadium back!"

"How?" Doug chimed in, "Even if we had weapons, which we don't, we can't just start lobbing heads off! We'd be just as bad as they are!"

"There is no way we could attack them!" Alicia added, "We'd get killed!"

"You're right," Yuri sighed, disappointment spread across her face, "But what if they attack us again? We need to have a way to defend ourselves, don't we?"

Just then a light bulb metaphorically flashed over Cora's head. She opened up her duel-disk and started to fiddle around with the wires.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as they all stared at her.

"Working on something that might just help us," She said as she meddled with the circuits, "just got to reconnect the field display to the photon generator…" She trailed off into strings of incoherent techno-babble.

* * *

"Well, it's time for me to go," Yuri said after a look at her watch. It had been a few hours and her dad would go ballistic if she was out past curfew.

As Alex, Alicia, and Yuri got on their bikes, Cora called out without looking up from the duel disk she was still working on, "Would you guys mind leaving your duel disks here. I want to upgrade them with this idea I'm working on."

"And what exactly would this upgrade do?" Alicia asked, part curiously and part suspiciously.

"And spoil the surprise!" Cora said with delight, "No way" With her perfectly worded argument, everyone handed their duel disks to her, knowing full well that she wouldn't sleep that night because of that.

"Well see you guys!" Yuri said as she remounted her bike, "And don't forget! We got to go to school early tomorrow for the field trip!"

"You know, my sister just got a job at the museum," Alex threw into the conversation, "She might be the one giving us the tour!"

"That'd be cool," Alicia agreed, "well see ya!" With that, Alicia and Yuri speed off. Alex was about to drive away, when he saw Doug still working on his bike, definitely in no position to drive home.

"Doug, you need a ride?" Alex asked politely, patting the seat space behind him to show he had room for a passenger. Doug just looked at him strangely.

"Dude, this IS my house," Doug answered simply.

"Oh, I thought this was Cora's house," Alex explained his misunderstanding.

Cora chimed in from her work bench, "I live here, too!" never even looking up.

Alex looked back and forth between the two of them. "So you two live together?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, me and my sister live in the same house, what of it?" Doug answered and asked.

"Sister?" Alex repeated incredulously, his face turning red, "I thought she was your girlfriend." At that, both Doug and Cora put down what they were doing and stared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously cried "EW!" Alex's face was currently redder than Yuri's hair in embarrassment. "My bad! My Bad!" Alex apologized throwing his hand up in the air. That was followed by a moment of awkward silence that lasted for far too long. Alex ended the silence by revving his engine. "I think I'll go now." He said in good bye, and raced down the street, everyone's faces still red with blush.

* * *

"And here is our museums pride and joy, the Senturi Stone!" The tour guide announced to the class, indicating the large stone the wall, ancient texts etched into its surface recording the thoughts and beliefs of a long dead culture. "This is the largest artifact with Kanifan inscriptions ever found and is thought to tell their creation story. This symbol here is thought to represent the main god 'Vooj'…"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the stone, staring into its beautifully carved pictures and indecipherable language. Well, not every eye. Alex glanced over and noticed Doug was staring not at the ancient carvings, but at the female tour guide's chest. Doug was promptly punched in the shoulder. "Stop ogling my sister, Doug!" he whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry but Ava's HAWT!" Doug whispered back, "And why should you care? I don't care that you got a thing for _my_ sister."

"I do NOT have a thing for Cora!" He answered angrily.

"Yeah, right," Doug replied tauntingly. Yuri had been standing right next to the pair, and was becoming irritated by their squabble, and maybe just a slight bit jealous that Alex was truthfully spending more time with Cora than anybody else on the team, namely her. Slyly, she snuck out of the crowd and grabbed a drink at a nearby water fountain. She decided to pretend to study a nearby statue of Eereeon, the Kanifan god of the skies, in an effort to stay away from their conversation.

At about that time, Jordan moved away from the crowd, toward the restrooms. Because of her location away from the class, Yuri was the only one to notice. As he approached the restrooms, He glanced around warily in each direction. Yuri tucked herself down behind the statue to avoid his gaze, wondering what the gang member could be up to.

After he determined that no one was following him, Jordan turned and moved quickly down an empty corridor. Yuri followed, careful to make as little noise as possible and stay in corners till Jordan turned into the next hallway. Yuri followed him through several corridors and down several flights of stairs, down to areas off limits to the public, determined to find out the ganger's plan.

Jordan reached a door at the end of a long hallway labeled "Authorized Personnel Only" with some kind of high tech looking lock. Yuri watched from the corner as Jordan took some thing from his pocket and placed it over the lock. It blinked green and opened. Jordan rushed inside and let the door swing itself closed. Yuri rushed for the door and reached it a millisecond before it closed. She held it a crack open and peered inside to see a loading bay.

She watched as Jordan opened the loading door to reveal a truck backing up into the loading bay. The back hatch opened, revealing the rest of the Pain Gang's five members, dressed in their racing uniforms for some reason. All four got out of the truck and started mumbling about something to quietly for Yuri to hear. Then Jordan surprised Yuri by yelling into the truck, "Hey Troy, what do we do now?"

From the shadows of the truck, a calm voice answered, somewhat deep but with a glint of arrogance and elegance that made it seem somewhat aristocratic, "Now that the security has been taken out, all we need to do is get the Senturi Stone and drag it to the truck. And I told you before," The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man in his early thirties with strangely long green hair, and an elegant long coat that looked more like a cloak, adding even more to the feeling of aristocracy, "It's Agent Troy."

"I saw it on display earlier!" Jordan said to the still agent, "I could show you were it is!"

"Simpleton," Agent Troy said without expression, "The display pieces are fabrications. The real one is in storage for examination." Yuri watched as his eyes darted toward the door she was hiding behind suddenly. Even though the door was barely a crack open, Yuri felt like the man's eyes were looking straight into hers, straight into her soul. She also was sure his eyes were glowing slightly. "It looks as if we have an uninvited guest." Agent Troy said without taking his gaze off of Yuri's, "Please stop her."

With that simple command, Pain Gang moved towards the door rapidly. Yuri knew she had to run; she had to get away and warn the museum about the theft-in-progress. But she couldn't move; she couldn't turn away from those glowing eyes.

Jordan pushed the door open, knocking Yuri down and out of her trance. Before her mind could put an escape plan together, she was surrounded. A different member of the gang had grabbed each of her limbs, immobilizing her, Will pulling on her head by her hair. The Agent moved to see the interloper, still without any expression on his face, even at the sight of a beautiful teenage girl being manhandled by a street gang. "You must not have been expecting to interrupt a major heist today did you, miss ?" He left a pause in his sentence, silently asking her name along with her intentions.

Yuri mind fumbled around for a plan, some means of escape. "All I have to do is scream, and people will be down here in no time at all. And I'm sure there is no way you could make my position looked good for your sake," she said in as calm and as threatening a tone as she could manage, hoping the bluff might be enough to escape.

"True," the agent admitted, still without any expression, never moving his eyes from hers, "But you can't scream if you're asleep, now can you?" He asked without wanting a reply. Suddenly his eyes grew brighter and three symbols appeared on his cheek, that looked a lot like the symbols on the Kanifan artifacts she had looked at earlier, and that they had claimed they were about to steal. Two circles and a triangle, each with smaller patterns within. Troy's glowing face was the lasting thing Yuri saw before the world went cold and dark, all light had been washed away, leaving only darkness.

* * *

**Bum, bum, Bum! Cliffhangers! Do you think it's too early to introduce the ancient evil magic stuff? **

**Any ideas, comments, and questions appreciated. Should this be in 5Ds or somewhere else? I want to put it where the most people will see it. And remember, be specific with your reviews, please!**


End file.
